Escaping Death
by ROAR FEAR MEEEEEE
Summary: "We'll find you, Dipper, you and your sister have learned too much. You'll regret taking the book, you'll regret everything." Dipper and Mabel have learned too much, and that may result in their own death. They make a desperate attempt to escape Grativty Falls, but little do they know, when you're a part of the town, there is no escape. NO PINECEST. NO.
1. Chapter 1

**_Escaping Death_**

**_Ch._**** 1**

* * *

Dipper flipped through the pages of his book feeling completely happy. Knowing that Wendy and Robbie weren't together anymore made him feel he had a chance with her. Outside, his sister Mabel was picking flowers and tossing them in the air, making it rain flowers, as she thought. Her pet pig, Waddles was rolling around in the dirt making him look utterly adorable. Mabel giggled at the sight.

"Oh, Waddles, you're just a big cutie!" She squeaked and clapped her hands. She looked over and saw a dark figure approaching her. It was a man, with dark, ominous eyes, and a serious expression.

"Are you Mabel Pines?" He asked, his voice deep.

"Um... Yes..." Mabel responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable that he knew her name.

"Are you alone? Is your uncle here? Any of his employees?"

"Uh... M- my brother... Are you a friend of Grunkle Stan's?" The man didn't answer. "I'm just gonna go... C'mon-" Before she could say Waddles, the man grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear.

Dipper dropped his book when he heard the ear-splitting scream.

"Mabel..." He gasped, "Mabel!" He bolted out of their room, down the stairs and out of the house. The man was dragging Mabel along, to the forest.

"Let go of my sister!" He yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at the person. It got his attention, and the man started towards the boy, still dragging Mabel, who was punching his leg.

Dipper was so frightened he couldn't move. He was shaking madly and was covered with goosebumps. He looked to his side, where several shards of glass lay. Dipper was thankful that smelly old Stan was too lazy to clean it up. With the man getting closer, Dipper had to act fast. He picked up one the shards, and held it up, ready to strike.

When the man reached out to grab Him, he plunged the glass into the man's hand, then pulled it out, and stabbed his neck. Mabel was finally dropped, and the man fell down.

To the twin's surprise, a black liquid drained of their attacker, before he faded into a mist, and spoke.

"We'll find you, Dipper, you and your sister have learned too much. You'll regret taking the book, you'll regret everything." The mist that was once the ominous figure faded, leaving Dipper and Mabel in a state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel could barely do anything after what happened the day before. At breakfast they didn't eat, Mabel didn't even look at the new issue of Teen Monthly. At work, They labored in silence, Dipper didn't speak a word to Wendy. Now, it was dinner time.

"Hey... Ah... Kids... Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Stan asked. No answer, of course. He leaned over to Wendy and Soos, "Ya think they turned into one of those creepy murderer twins you see in movies...?" Wendy shrugged. Soos coughed.

Dipper was scared out of his wits. What if that thing came back? He just wanted His sister and Wendy safe. Hunger then overpowered him and he ate most of the chicken on his plate. Mabel, on the other hand, continued to stare into space.

"Here, I need you kids to go get some things for me in town-" Stan tried to say before Mabel interrupted him.

"NO! NO! I won't do it!" She yelled.

"Kid, if you want to get paid, you're gonna go." Stan stated.

"C'mon Mabel." Dipper said in hoping to save up money to take Wendy out for ice cream.

While walking down the street, the twins kept getting headaches, and Dipper felt sick.

"Mabel... I-I need to sit down... He muttered, Mabel nodded and they sat down on a park bench. Dipper fell asleep, and Mabel sat looking at her shoes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't dumb little Mabel." A familiar taunting voice teased, Mabel looked up, expecting to see Pacifica, but instead she saw a beast.

It had blue skin, no pupils, razor sharp teeth, and a devilish smile that would haunt you in your nightmares. Mabel gasped. She didn't know what to do. If she was going to die, she might as well try to save her brother, she punched the thing in the face over, and over. The monster fell, and then, she saw more of them, all around her.

Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel screaming, surrounded by monsters. Fear ran through Dipper's brain, trying to comprehend what was going on. He didn't move. He didn't make a sound. He closed his eyes, preparing for the end.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes again, there were no beasts, just people, staring at a crying Mabel.

"Wha...?" Dipper mumbled.

"Ugh!" Pacifica was out raged. Dipper sat up. Everybody looked at him.

"You're awake," Sheriff Blubs said, "We thought she poisoned ya." He motioned to Mabel.

"No, no... I just fell asleep... I was feeling sick..." The towns people gasped.

"So she did poison the boy!" A woman yelled.

"She's my sister, she wouldn't do that."

"But she tried to kill my daughter!" Mr. Northwest exclaimed.

"It's Mabel we're talking about here!" Candy yelled, "She wouldn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah! And... Pacifica's a bully! She deserved it!" Grenda screamed.

"Hey, will you guys just chill out?!" Wendy announced.

'Wendy? What's she doing here?' Dipper asked himself.

"Okay. We'll let it slide. For now." The sheriff trotted off.

* * *

That night the mist was in the twin's bedroom.

"That was a mere preview of what this town will look like. In three days, it'll be horrible here, and you'll have no escape." It croaked.

"Dipper...?" Mabel asked, "We're insane, right?"

"I dunno..." He answered, "Maybe... Dear god I hope so... Then this old dump won't go nuts... And we'll survive..."

"But what if it's real?"

"Then... We're dead meat..."

* * *

**Well, that chapter sucked. Please review or a monkey named JoJo will eat your house! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To all of you who reviewed, you are safe. To those ho didn't, I'll try to make sure JoJo doesn't eat your house, but I'm not saying he won't lick it.**

_**~Ch.3~**_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel walked through the streets getting angered glares, and frightened ones. Rumors about Mabel spread like wildfire, they would say things like, "She'll kill her brother!" and "That Pines girl is insane... She may even be on drugs knowing how Stan lets them run free."

It hurt Mabel knowing so many people were terrified of her. She felt alone, even with Dipper and her other friends by her side. Pacifica was really eating up the attention from the other kids in town, who felt sorry for her, and now hated Mabel. They were fine with Dipper though, they still thought he was poisoned, and ready to drop dead any second.

They had two days left. To prove they were insane, or that the town was in deep trouble.

"We need to get out of here, Mabel, before they fry you at the stake!" Dipper told his sister.

"I'll come, too." Wendy said from behind, " Anything to get away from this dump." Mabel nodded.

"Okay we'll leave tonight. How about... Midnight- ish?" He asked. Everyone agreed to that.

Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy stepped outside, with their plan ready, they said their goodbyes.

"We should go and get some food for tonight. Who knows how long we'll be out." Dipper said. Mabel nodded.

When they walked into town a giant storm cloud rose up over head, and a bolt of lightning hit the statue of the falsely assumed town founder. Everyone's eye darted strait to Mabel.

" She's a witch!" An old man yelled, "She'll fry us all! Starting with that statue!"

"No! I don't want to hurt anyone! It wasn't me! I don't have any magical abilities! I'm just a kid!" Mabel screamed.

"She's right you know." A voice rang, not just any voice, but the voice of the mist. It transformed to look human in front of everyone, scaring the crowd. "She's not a witch. She's just some stupid little girl."

"Wha- What are you?" Someone yelled. The thing smiled.

"A guardian of the books. Someone here possesses the third. I've already dealt with the owners second and first, yes they're long gone now."

"Who has the third?" Lazy Susan asked.

"Well, would the owner of the third please, step up, or this town is dead, step up, offer your life, and the people of this town, will live." Dipper sighed. It's what he had to do. He took a step forward.

"Dipper, no." Mabel whispered, "there's no way I'm letting you go. You're my only brother and I don't want you dead." Dipper looked at his sister.

"I have too."

"Then you're taking me with you." Dipper sighed. He couldn't let Mabel die, not when she still had a chance.

"Hmm... Being rebellious are we? Well, now you all have two days left enjoy them while you can." The monster- or guardian faded back into mist and drifted off. Leaving everyone scared for their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This chapter will involve someone dying... Yeah... I didn't describe it graphically, so if you're not a fan of blood and gore, you'll hopefully be fine. _**

**_~Ch.4~_**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel packed their belongings and were ready to leave. Mabel was scared. What if Stan found out? Or worse, the guardian.

Dipper saw Wendy through the window and waved to her. She waved back, then looked over her shoulder. Dipper smiled. She made him happy.

Mabel picked up her suitcase and looked at Dipper. Dipper grabbed his bag and put on his hat. They crept out the door, down the stairs, and outside.

"Hey ready to go?" Wendy asked.

"Yep..." Dipper sighed. Mabel nodded.

"Okay, let's make our way to the falls, there's a bus stop there," Wendy pushed her hair out of her face, "Uh... If.. Well, do you guys know what the flip that thing was in town today? What the heck it was talking about?" Dipper sighed.

"I... I can't tell you... It'll put you in danger," Dipper looked up. "It doesn't matter. We'll be outta here in no time, away from it."

"Let's go." Mabel said. Dipper and Wendy agreed.

Dipper was nervous the whole trip. What if the guardian killed Mabel and Wendy? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He sighed with relief when they finally reached the falls.

"Well look who it is." An annoyed voice yelled.

"Robbie?" Wendy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just chillin'" Robbie returned, "What are you doing? Running away with your little boyfriend and his witch of a sister?"

"Dipper is not my boyfriend! He's like a little brother to me! Also, Mabel is not a witch!" Dipper noticed dark clouds coming in. Not just any clouds. The guardian.

"Oh crap..." He muttered. It swirled around Robbie, who was yelling about whatever.

"Robbie... Robbie!" Mabel warned, "Look out!"

"Shut up you stupid witch!" He snapped. Then the guardian practically swallowed him, then threw him across the landscape, like it was shooting a spitball. There was a crash, followed by a loud crack. The three look over to see Robbie. A dead Robbie. Dipper and Mabel looked back at the guardian, Wendy just stood there, and stared at Robbie's corpse. She fell to her knees, and started crying.

* * *

**AUGH! My chapters are always short. Meh. Sorry all Robbie fans. I just wanted to add drama, and a sad moment with Wendy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Ch.5~**_

* * *

Wendy wiped her tears. She didn't even know why she was crying, more important things were going on. She looked over at the thing that killed him, she still didn't know what it was, why it did these horrible things. She looked at Dipper and Mabel. _'If that thing could kill Robbie, Dipper and Mabel are toast.' _She thought.

Dipper's heart raced. Robbie was dead. Wendy was scared, and helpless. He didn't know what to do. The guardian had accomplished a feat of pure evil. Even though He was enemies with Robbie, he had to show some respect for the dead.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dipper Pines. You could've saved everyone. This might it have happened. Now, I promised these two they could talk to a mortal one last time." The guardian spoke, and revealed two ghosts, one of them was Gideon Gleeful, the other a girl who looked like she was from the sixties. "They owned the other books. They made the right choice, and gave up their lives. Now if you worthless sprits tell him anything I'll make you suffer the worst pain imaginable!" The ghosts floated towards Dipper.

"He'll kill them all, don't give up the book! He isn't the guardian of it! He wants to destroy-" The girl's spirt whispered only to be cut off by Gideon.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death you trash!" He yelled to Dipper. The guardian then took the spirits back.

"Tick, tock, Pines, if you don't give up your book, the whole town will kill you, you will suffer pain even after death, in my care."

Mabel didn't know what to say, what to do. She felt weak. She felt stupid. She felt worthless. She felt scared. Her head felt lighter, she felt dizzy. Mabel could have swore she saw the guardian's devilish smile before she fainted.

* * *

_**A/N: Gideon is always in bad mood. Review, please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I got writer's block. Anyway, LET US CONTINUE!**_

* * *

Dipper couldn't sleep knowing that the guardian- or whatever it was- would kill anyone to get the book. There was also the fact that he was lying on a rock. He looked over at Wendy and Mabel. They were asleep, of course. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest in little time before morning.

...✰✰✰...

The sun finally decided to rise after a night that seemed like forever. Mabel's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she sat up, her back feeling like she was crushed the night before.

"Ugh... My back..." She muttered. Then looked up, and to her her surprize, there was one of the same monsters from the day before, but this time, it was real. She gasped, then screamed, waking up Dipper and Wendy.

"What the?!" Wendy screamed. Dipper just sat there in a state of shock. The thing then tackled Mabel, and bit her arm, ripping of a layer of skin. Just as Dipper stood up and realized what was going on, the thing was about to kill his sister.

**_Well, I probably won't be able to update for awhile... I'm going on vacation. Sorry about that... _**


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper panicked. He quickly looked to side, and saw a large rock. Quickly, he grabbed it, and tackled the monster that was trying to rip apart his sister. Slamming the rock into the monster's skull, Dipper attempted to kill the beast, but it was the size of a full grown man. Finally cracking open the monster's skull, Dipper examined the thing. It was once human, he could see that for sure. He pulled out the journal, looking for an entry on the thing, nothing.

"Holy... Hell..." Wendy muttered, "What... Was that...?"

Dipper looked at her, "I don't know..."

* * *

_**OH MY LOOK WHO UPDATED. Sorry for taking so long, I had writers block.**_

_**Dipper tackled the monster. And killed him with a rock. *cough cough*masky*cough* **_

_**I'm sorry if you didn't get that reference. **_


End file.
